Feb1409 12:01Am
by Blueteam101
Summary: After 2 years away from his home, Ichigo is finally back. He killed Azien, put Gin behind bars. And now he's home. Sweet Home. Ichiruki-Au-one shot. For Valetine day. Also now that I have time I came to re-edit something... like the bold words -sorry


**A/n I was in a rush so I didn't really edit this. But its for a contest on Ba hope you enjoy this! Came back to edit...**

**The Theme for the contest is **Valentine's Day is a romantic day... but what does romance means for Ichigo and Rukia, on such a day?

Once again I don't own Bleach in anyway.

* * *

**Feb-14-09 12:01Am **

By Blueteam101

(Hellokitty7593 at Bleach Asylum)

"--romance mean?"

Kurosaki Rukia snaps out of her daze position, her mind that was once full of her cocky orange hair husband evaporates only leaving the dust of bittersweet memorizes behind. She places loose strands of her shoulder length, onyx hair behind her ear. Letting her fingers linger on her upper left cheek; where he last touched her.

Rukia mentally shakes her head and turns towards her company, Inoue Orihime, the ditzy, happy-go-lucky girl of Karakura Town. Inoue sits across from her with one of those popular girl magazines in her hands; while Rukia holds a cup of lukewarm coffee instead. When Inoue looks at her anticipating Rukia's mind slowly recollects her thoughts, and becomes aware of her current surrounding.

They're at a outdoor café next to Karakura's Town Park called, _Trice_. A lovely little thing this café is. Small, white tables that fit up to four, chairs with sleek curves. Soft, enchanting sounds come from the delicate, glass wind chime. And since _Trice_ is near the park the low, joyful sounds of children and adults alike settles around them like mist.

"Rukia-san, are you okay?" Rukia swiftly turns her sapphire eyes to the auburn hair woman sitting in front of her again. Her usually happy grays eyes are fill with concern towards her.

Rukia lets a small smile grace her lips, "I'm sorry, Inoue I was spacing out again. What were you asking?"

Inoue didn't seem that content with Rukia's answer, but she had learned over the years that when Rukia didn't want to share her thoughts, she won't. Although hearing her asking what she said earlier brightens her mood automatically. "Of course Rukia-san, and how many times have I told you to call me Orihime? Well since tomorrow is Valentine Day and all. I bought this Valentine issue of _Baiser Rouge_! It asks here, 'What does romance means to you?' Well what I think what romance means is when you're shower with roses, poems, candle light dinner fill with red bean paste! Walks on the beach, holding hands, and whispers of nothing but words of love in your ear." Rukia can already see that Inoue was beginning to go into one of her childish day dreams since her mouth is already an inch open. She snaps her fingers in front of Inoue to bring her back to reality. Inoue gives a sheepish small at her, "Sorry Rukia-san…but what about you Rukia-san, what does romance mean to you?"

Rukia allows an awkward smile claim her face when she heard Inoue talking about red bean paste as a 'romantic' dinner. "It's okay Ino- I mean Orihime-san. And about your question…" Rukia stares at her now cold coffee as she thinks. _"What does romance mean to me,"_ she asks herself. Romance…romance…Ichigo_._ She lets a bittersweet smile escape her when she remembers Ichigo. "I'm not quite sure Orihime-san…Ichigo isn't the romantic type of guy," Rukia's smile gets bigger the more she thinks about all the times that he tries to be 'romantic' but continuously fails. "Romance…for me means being with the person you love the most. To have a relationship where you can leave you hopes, dreams, pain, desires, and everything else with that 'someone' that you know will take care of it… that will take care of you. And you to him as well; leaving you emotionally gratify. You feel as if the earth will fall if anything happen to him. Someone that makes you smile again."

Inoue's hearts squeezes in torment as she sees Rukia's profound blue eyes lights up with the thoughts of the man that she's talking about. She can clearly see memorizes of them living happily together, their lives before he left. But as quickly as those carefree emotions wash over her porcelain face, they wash away as fast; leaving a nostalgic look reflecting in her sapphire eyes. "Rukia-san…I'm sor-"

"Its fine Orihime-san…I just lost myself for a moment. Sorry about that."

The smile that Rukia gave Inoue almost makes her want to cry, but if she did she knows that she'll bring more memorizes back. She didn't know why she asks this offence question but it slip her mouth like if it were sand. "Do-do you know when Kurosaki-kun is coming back?" Her eyes widen, and a gasp of shock came out of Inoue's lips.

But before she can take back her rude and personal question that she has no right to know. Rukia's cool, calm, captivating voice answers her disgraceful question. "I'm not sure Orihime-san…but I know he's coming home someday. And until that day I'll wait for him like I promise." She smiles at the girl who eyes are filled with undeniable guilt. "It's okay Orihime-san; I'm not going to burst in to tears." She chuckles a bit, "That's not like me!" Rukia wants to distract Inoue, she was about to ask her if anything is progressing with her and Ishida, another high school classmate of theirs. But before she could get a chance to ask a honey fill voice calls out for her, along with a nonchalant one, and a childish one.

"Ruki-nee!" Kurosaki Yuzu, who is now a young freshman in high school, calls out to her again; joy and delight sketch across her face. Still wearing her uniform, and having her hair in a French braid, she is accompanied by her sister Karin. Karin like her twin is still wearing her own school uniform; she has her short black hair pull out of her face with a red hair band. But it's the little boy with hair as bright, and as loud as his father that caught her attention.

"Kaasan!" The three years old rush into Rukia's open arms, he buries his head into Rukia neck and smiles at the soothing scent of his mother engulf him. "Kaasan…I'm sleepy."

"You're already sleepy?" She feels his head nod slightly, his hair brushes across her cheek like if they were soft birds feathers. She hears him sigh getting into a more comfortable position in her protective arms. She looks down to her small, silver clock that hangs gingerly on her left wrist, "Ah, it's late. Yuzu, Karin thanks for taking care of Makoto for me. But you better go home now before Kurosaki-san starts to get worry and embarrass you girls again. Also I need to go and put Makoto to bed for his nap."

Yuzu and Karin agree seeing that they still have some left over homework they need to take care of. Both girls as different as they can be, tenderly give their nephew a kiss and give Rukia a hug goodbye.

Rukia bid both of her sister-in-laws farewells, and walks back home with Inoue. Makoto sleeps soundly in Rukia arms knowing that his mother is going to protect him no matter what. Inoue and Rukia talk about small trivial things as they walk past people, homes, and stores filled with pink and red hearts items. Inoue has plans with Ishida for tomorrow; she gleefully thinks that he's going to propose on their Valentine's date.

They walk together until they went their own separate ways to their own homes. Rukia smiles warmly at her only son, Kurosaki Makoto, a mini replica of his father. Same scowl, eyes, nose, same everything down to his pudgy three years old toes. Rukia runs her hand through his hair; smoothing away the invisible tangles.

Upon arriving to their home, Rukia difficultly gets her keys out of her pocket. She opens her front door and is greeted by Kon, the family golden retriever. She pets him for a bit before heading upstairs to Makoto's bedroom. With the help of Kon who open the white bedroom door for her, she enters Makoto's room. Blue walls, dark mahogany furniture, and toys from action figures to plushes cover the beige carpet of the floor. Rukia sets Makoto into his full size bed and pulls the blue sheets over his body; she places a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

Walking over to the further right wall of the room, Rukia flicks on the sun theme nightlight before turning off the main ceiling lights of the room. She waits for Kon to follow her outside to the hall before closing the door. Heading downstairs to the kitchen with Kon, she rubs his head with her hand, "Let's go make dinner, Kon."

~*~*~*~

_Three days before:_

Sounds of men discussing and throwing chips can only come into one conclusion. They're playing a many game of Poker. "I'm in." Madarame Ikkaku smiles excitedly at the cards he has grasps in his greedy hands at the moment.

Abarai Renji lets a giant sigh out and throws his remaining cards out of his hands and on to the green poker table. "I'm out."

"You're not the only one, Buddy. I'm out too." Hisagi Shūhei rolls his shoulders and fumes at his disdain cards before throwing them with Renji's on the table.

Ayasegawa Yumichika smiles 'beautifully' at his hand of cards before throwing a couple of blue chips in the steady raising pile on the table. "I'm in, how about you, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looks up from the dull, peeling wood floor to the different 'colorful' men that surround the table. He can hear the pounding of bricks against his head and groans. "I'm out."

He throws the remaining cards in his hands on the table with the rest. Running his left hand through his orange hair, he feels his weeding band gently grazing his head. With a groan he gets off of the run down chair he's sitting on and walks over to the old, stain, steel door. Sado Yasutora, the half-breed of a Mexican and Japanese descended watches his moment. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Chad...don't worry about me." Ichigo left the badly maintained room and advances to the inhospitable world that humanity likes to call New York City. The suppose black night sky is a dull, distasteful grey with a visible layer of smog and smoke. The busy life style of New York City is not made for him, from the honking of scornful cars, to the sneering of people with no common courtesy in there damn bones. "The city that never sleeps." Ichigo scoffs at the name, "Should be call the city full of assholes." He leans back on the railing that faces the 'damn' city.

Ichigo takes out his sleek, black worldwide cell phone from his pocket. Numbers appear to him; screaming out to him to call his real home in Japan. Telling, instructing him to push the damn numbers and talk to the small family he unwillingly left behind for their protection. Once again he feels the tingles of anxiety charging through his body; the trembling of his fingers carefully pushing the numbers that are jammed in his mind. All he needs to do is to push that damn green button to send for the call that will connect him to them.

The bright, blue light from the phone illuminates his face; damn he even feels beads of unwanted sweat trickling down his face. _"This is not suppose to be hard…damn it!" _

But as his hesitating fingers came down to the damn green button a high pitch sound of a bubbly woman scream his name. "Kurosaki!" He instant shuts his phone hard that he flinches when it made a cracking sound.

Ichigo turns to the female voice ofMatsumoto Rangiku who is a step behind of her police department captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō. "Um, hey there Matsumoto, Tōshirō."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki!" The short, white hair man with emerald eyes scolded at him.

"Yeah...sure, Tōshirō." He effortlessly said back, rolling his eyes, and calming down the rushing, pounding of his heart and mind.

"What're you doing out here, Kurosaki?" Matsumoto chirps to him as she flips her golden locks on to her back.

But before Ichigo could lie and give her an accuse the steel door of the crappy, piece of shit of an apartment flies open with a bored looking Renji walking out, "The damn Strawberry is being a party pooper, that's what he's doing." Everyone that was once inside came outside and each greeted Matsumoto and Hitsugaya along the way.

"Hey," Matsumoto cheery voice calls out to them, "you guys are guys right?" Each raises their eyebrows at the random question the came out of her mouth. "Good, then what does romance mean to you?"

Renji, Ichigo, and Chad looks away with embarrassment for being ask such a… girly question. While Hitsugaya rolls his eyes in ignorance at the question, and the rest actually 'thinks' about their answers.

Ikkaku makes a dramatic speech about how the most romantic thing a man can do is have a good fight with his woman under the lushes' moon. Yumichika sighs dreamily and declares that romance is full of roses, candles, and walks on the beach after a delicious picnic. Shūhei sates everything that Yumichika said but then added, "Sensual sex." at the end.

Chad mumbles something about a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant somewhere, and Renji complains that he doesn't know shit about romance. Which in effect, cause Matsumoto to smack him upside the head. She turns to her captain who only glared at her, so she skips him and went straight to Ichigo.

"Come on! They all did it! How about you Kurosaki? What does romance mean to you." Matsumoto tries to pursue; and when it didn't work she threaten him by saying, "If you don't answer I will drug you and take you to a male gay bar."

"Fine!" Ichigo huffs and turns away so they won't see the scarlet on his cheeks, "Unlike these bastards, I don't think 'romance' is all about candles, dinner, damn walk under the moon, or sex. Romance is when you create a bond with a special person. Someone that you can entrust you heart to. To know deep down in your bloody soul...that you only belong with her. You truly see a future with her and only with her. A feeling so strong that eats away at you. Still have those fucking butterflies in your stomach when you see her or just fucking thinking about her." Ichigo sighs and leans on the railing; caressing his weeding band while his mind is flooded with Rukia. "A relationship that is develops over time. A un-fucking-breakable bond with that one person. Your soul mate. Doesn't matter where the hell you are, what the hell you doing as long your with them…It doesn't matter."

Ichigo didn't notice the astonish silence from everyone behind him, he was to engross with the thought of home, of his wife, and son. A familiar knot is form in his throat, and the squeezing of his heart is unbearable. But the damn thought that they're waiting for him makes him strong, he has something to live for, he is Kurosaki Ichigo. And he will protect what is and will always be precious to him. His family.

Ichigo is brought back from his thoughts when he hears a sniff behind him. Matsumoto is tearing up; he looks at her weirdly before remembering what he said. He of course turns red as a fire truck and turns away. "That-that's so real." The whisper lingers in the air for it wasn't everyday Matsumoto speaks gently. "Good answer, Kurosaki."

The rest slap his back calling him a soft-hearted man, While Chad and Hitsugaya smiles at the profound words that were just spoken. Dialogue that is wraps around in wisdom; it belongs to be quoted down in literature.

After a few more torturing minutes of tormenting Ichigo for his thoughts-which Ichigo will never repeat-Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shūhei decide to head out to find a decent club. Certainly when Matsumoto peach skin ears hear the word 'club' her mind connects the dots to alcohol. To then make the alcohol-loving blond tag along; so that meant Hitsugaya haves to go against his bidding, and watch over his lieutenant so she won't cause any trouble.

With their absent it leaves Ichigo, Renji, and Chad behind; between Ichigo and Chad everything is cool and normal. But the tension between Ichigo and Renji is soaring or that's what Chad can sense from where he stands.

Renji shifts back and forth on the ball of his feet, "If you have something to say Pineapple then say it." Ichigo growl at him in pent up anger while he faces the city overbearing lights.

"Damn...I don't know." Renji walks a few paces away. "I mean…we just caught the damn son-of-bitch. I expect us to be back in Karakura Town by now, you know?"

Ichigo knows that as well; after two damn, tormenting years away from the people he cares about. Ichigo single handily finally caught Gin Ichimaru, the damn bastard that almost took Rukia away from him and his son. His voice is hard, full of anger, hatred, odium, disgust, and abhorrence that it's etched intensely in his answer. "I know Renji. The son-of-a-bastard that is the cause of this is dead, and his half-fucking-brother is behind damn bars. We fucking should be on a plane home" Ichigo feels his anger raises, "I should be home with them!" He punches a street lamp and makes a dent; he lets out a long, colorful oath with the throbbing pain of fire scorch through his hand.

"Ichigo?" Chad strong, deep voice reach Ichigo's ears.

"I'm okay." His right hand is red, from both the pressure of the punch and the blood that in streaming out from his knuckles. "Just fine..."

The day that causes this string of horrid event to play out is when Gin Ichimaru's dead half-brother Sōsuke Aizen. A man wanted for drug dealing, murder, prison escape, and conspiracy against seven countries was killed. This man was intelligent, evil, and he was killed during a shootout in Osaka, Japan.

And the bullet that pierces his evil heart, sent him to burn in Hell, and end his rain of terror came from the black Beretta 90-Two handgun, Ichigo's gun. Ichigo became a hero worldwide; he is honored in every country that Aizen touch.

He became the Hero.

But the damn police department never knew that Sōsuke has a half-brother, and said brother wanted revenge. And who else would he, Gin, get revenge on then the man that killed his brother. The day that Gin attacked was when The Kurosaki's were in the United Kingdom for a family vacation.

Grandpa Isshin, the twins, and Makoto went down to United Kingdom Disneyland for the day while Ichigo and Rukia enjoyed themselves. The innocent trip to the supermarket to buy lunch when the rest of the Kurosaki arrive was everything expect innocent. For when they were in the supermarket, just walking downs the aisles; Ichigo lightly dragging Rukia from her hand. He never expected or saw the Titanium Firing Pin Pistol pointed at him. But Rukia did.

Knowing that the bullet inside that pistol was intended for him, Rukia just did what her mind screamed for her to do. Get Ichigo out of the way…and she did. And she took the shot to the abdomen. Ichigo clearly remembers all the emotions that flew through him that day. Fear, regret, anger, and lost. He griped Rukia close to his body as blood, never ending blood of his wife kept leaving her petit body as if it was water. But he knew that no matter how much he wished it was your average water slipping from your fingers, it was blood. Rukia's blood. Blood flowing freely from her...she wasn't ever supposed to bleed because of him. For him.

Ichigo remembers red covering her small stomach first, spreading and getting damper until it became a puddle around her body. Soak through Ichigo's clothing when he held her close to his body for dear life. He doesn't remember bellowing out to some random person to call the damn ambulance. He doesn't remember the cries, and screams of people in the store. All he remembers is the thundering of rain clouds fogging up his mind, crying out to the damn Gods in the sky, begging for them to save her, to make the damn wound that determined her life to disappear. To wake him up from this nightmare that haunted him to this day. Ichigo personally never saw Gin that day, but he was caught on the surveillance camera.

Two weeks. Rukia was in critical condition for two weeks. He almost broke down the first day when his eighteen month old son started to beg for his mother who was surgery fighting for her life. He remembers forcing the press to keep quiet, the police report the next day after the attack. He remembers attacking the policeman that was in charge of Aizen's background. Remember going turbulent in his office, trashing everything and attacking his Chief; roaring like a lion over and over again in anger, and anguish bellowing out, "This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to get hurt! Why are you doing this to me, God? What have I done? What am I suppose to do? Why her?" More than five other police officers need to get him off of the chief. But Kenpachi Zaraki took it like a man, knowing that he is also to blame since he never really research Aizen's past or ask information of it.

The day he found out he was able to be assign to Gin's cases; he took it without a second thought. The day he left, Rukia was out of being in critical condition and allowed visitors. But even thou she was still in a coma. He grabbed her hand, holding it to his cheek, not ashamed of the tears that washed over his cheeks and onto her hand. He whispered to her in a low agonized voice, he told her what he was going to do, he begged her to wait for him, he told her he love her, and to take care of Makoto while he was gone.

When he stood up to leave, to leave everything behind to find that man and bring him to justices for what he had done to him, to his son, and to his family. He never expected that twitch. That twitch that means so little to someone else, but meant so much for him at that moment. That twitch which came from her firm, smooth hand.

Then ever so slowly, she griped his hand in equal tenderness. Ichigo turn and look into the deep captivating eyes that stole his soul, the brilliant blue with dark purple hue. He doesn't know how long they stare at each other, but when she opens her mouth he swears the God's answer his prayers. "I'll wait for... you. I'll wait forever. Just as long you come back to us…to me. As long you come back to me." Red formed in the corner of her eyes including unshed tears that she didn't allowed to spread further.

Ichigo hearts blooms from those words, and he lets out the rare smile that belongs to her. She returned his smile with one of hers own rare smile. With a last loving kiss, and a hand lingering on her cheek; their quiet goodbye was private as it was meant to be. He remembers standing in front of her hospital room door for twenty seconds; then he heard it. A shallow, muffle cry of pain that torn it way to her suborned lips. Ichigo left to find Gin.

For he is Kurosaki Ichigo, and it's his job to make sure that there is no one, no thing that is a threat to his family.

And he kept that promise, they caught Gin last Monday, and they all been waiting for confirmation to go back to Japan. But there was still no command. "God damn it!" Ichigo once again punches the pole with his other hand. Ignoring the pain. "I just want to go home! I want to see my kid! I want to see my wife. I want to see my house! Damn it!"

He lets out a finally roar and punch before a silky voice answer his plea, "Then lets go back." Shihōin Yoruichi, a hybrid of a Japanese man and an Indiana woman, her voice is full of amusement as she leans on Urahara Kisuke, their idiot of blond hair captain of this mission. "This case is close kiddies; we can go home to Japan."

~*~*~*~

When they finish their dinner, washed their dishes, and after Rukia bathe Makoto; it was finally bedtime. But instead bedtime turns to 'bedtime story' time. Rukia lets a sigh out as she sees Makoto retelling the story of when Ichigo saved her from being taken away from a river during a terrible storm in his mind. Something that Makoto normally does when she tells him new stories of his father.

She sees his amber eyes that are a shade lighter then Ichigo move from the ceiling to her again. She raises and eyebrow and he responds with a grin. "Another one."

Rukia groan, "Makoto it's about to be ten and children your age are asleep in their beds by now." Instead he shakes his head and demands another story, Rukia just being too damn tired to argue unwilling agrees to the orange hair child demands. "Okay, so what do you want me to tell you?"

~*~*~*~

He really couldn't believe it. Three days ago he would have never thought he would be standing in front of the home he left behind to hunt down Gin. But here he is. In front of the house he bought for his family.

And he couldn't help but whisper the words that made him buy this house, "I want a big white house with black shutters. I want a huge front and backyard for our future children to play. All four of them hope you know." Ichigo smiles at the old image of a five month pregnant Rukia standing in front of him that Sunday morning in their old apartment. She didn't bother to dress out of her short, and t-shirt when he already took a shower. "I want a family pet! A dog since you hate rabbits, you killjoy. I want a two floor home, with beige carpets in the bedrooms. Which is going to be five by the way. I want it spacey, and close to a park and to your dad's house. I want nice oak color wooden floors, and I want a garden…" Ichigo still wonder during the time that Rukia talked about their future home, and children that she saw the blissful grin that took over ninety percent of his face. But it doesn't matter now. Because in a few moments he will be walking through the front door and making that future dream a reality.

He grabs the sport bad that is his luggage, and begins to walk to the door. His heart smash repeatedly against his chest, his feels the unsteadiness in his legs as he takes the key of his home out of his pocket. With a firm push and a heart pounding step inside, an indescribable weight of worry, grief, and despair lifts away from his chest. The aroma of clean cotton mix with orchards fills his lungs.

Soundly dropping his bag on the floor as his eyes adjusting to the pitch black on the first floor; he never notice the golden hair dog staring at him with interest. When he sense movement his eyes fasten over the dog that is wagging his tail. "Kon…" And for the first time since buying Kon when he was pup, Ichigo pet him. "I bet by tomorrow you'll be growling at me for getting to close Rukia again." Ichigo scoffs at him, but didn't remove his hand until Kon move away.

Kon beckons him towards the stairs, and since Kon is being unusually quiet Ichigo follow the shaggy hair dog. Up the staircase, down the hall, and to a semi close white door. Kon went in to the room leaving Ichigo in the hall.

Since he couldn't move, he stands there feeling emotions of pleasure and eager fall upon him when hearing Rukia's voice. The undeniable voice of his wife, the poised and dignified sounds that come from her lips floats through the room, out the door, and embrace him. "Okay, so what do you want me to tell you?"

Ichigo inches closer to the door and with experience he cracks open the door a smidgen more unnoticed, far enough to see inside the room. And through his amber eyes he is greeted with the vision of Rukia on her side facing away from the door. Her black hair is collective in the front, a new sun dress that he never seen before clung to her petite form. The pale, cream color spaghetti strap sun dress stops above her knees; the fabric on her waist is gathering up like abodice. And simple sun dress, but that simple sundress suited her greatly. His eyes follow the lines of curves on her body that belongs to him, down to the ivory skin on her legs and small feet. But then he notice hair, not any hair, orange hair that belongs to his son.

Ichigo hearts pounds with devotion as he hears his son young, childish voice respond to his mother, "I want another story about Tousan!"

Tear prickle his eyes, relief overwhelm him, to know that even when he was away, Rukia never kept him a secret from his son. "Another one?"

"Yes, because Tousan is a super hero, Kaasan. You told me so."

Rukia sighs at Makoto persistent, "I did, didn't I?" Rukia smile at him. "One more story then it's time for bed okay?" He quickly agrees and closes his eyes waiting for another story of his powerful, goodhearted father that his mother spoke so fondly of. "Well, one time…"

~*~*~*~

When the story of when Ichigo and Rukia meant was over, and Makoto was in a deep sleep. Rukia moves her lying down position to a sitting one; she feels her hair shift to her upper back once again. Makoto's chest moves with every deep breathe he takes; Rukia quickly leans down to kiss his forehead. She stands and raises her arms high above her as a stretch; she turns off the ceiling light after turning on his night light; she leaves the room with the door crack a bit open.

She never notices the pair of molting amber eyes following her movements in the shadow. Ichigo was in a trance the moment Rukia got off of Makoto bed, he followed the sway of her hair, waist, legs, and her whole body. When she turned to leave the now darken room he saw the same soul sucking, deep, blue eyes. And when she passes him he got a full act of the scent of Rukia, the scent of pure winter roses. He had to seize control of his body that yearns to hold her and encase himself with her scent.

But not now, what his heart and mind want more is to see his son. Makoto, the son he had to leave behind to protect him, and his mother. He sees that Rukia went into the bathroom and hears the sound of the shower turning on. He took this chance to open the white door and step into a new room. He smiles at the action figures and other random toys scatter across the floor. Same blue walls that he painted, the baby crib made of dark pine wood is gone, along with the 3-dresser, the changing, and the bouncer. His mother's dark mahogany rocking chair was still in the corner on the room.

Rukia had replaced the infant furniture with dark mahogany collection instead. It seems she wanted to match the new furniture with his mother rocking chair. He takes a step deeper in the room seeing the tiny lump under the covers, Ichigo grins when Makoto orange hairs pop into view. He sits on the bed making sure that there was no sudden movement that will cause his young son to wake up. Once settle on the bed with one leg touching the floor and the other underneath him, he confidently cup his son faces in his hand.

Makoto flaps on his back and lets out small snores, and like Ichigo his mouth his wide open. "You…gotten really big." He whispers to the sleeping boy. "I really would like to wake you up, but…after everything your mother try to get you to sleep it would be mean to wake you up. I got the man that hurt you Kassan. It's wasn't easy either. I had to leave you, leave Rukia, and everything behind." Ichigo grip the fabric of his jeans angrily, but he lets it out remembering that he's finally home. "But I want you to know I would do it again if it means to keep you guys safe. I really wanted to be there for you. I wanted to know your first words, wanted to see the first time you'll be able to walk by yourself." Ichigo laugh softly at the next sentence that left his mouth, "Be there when you finally can take a crap by yourself…I wanted to be there." He gently picks Makoto up a hand under his neck and another on his back. Ichigo hug his son, tears of happiness burn his eyes and overflow. He lets only three of them fall before setting the little boy back down.

"Makoto, I promise that I will not miss another year of your life, I promise to continue to protect you and your mother. I promise to be there, kiddo." He keeps silent, watching the movement of his son as he sleeps. _"When you're wake up next morning, Makoto I'll be there with your Kassan to greet you. To become a complete family once more."_

Ichigo being deep in thought never really notice the dying sound of the shower. He didn't hear the sound of petite's footsteps in the hall, steps that are quietly making their way to the doorway. But he heard the small intake of breathe, "Don't you dare touch my son!" The loud voice of Kurosaki Rukia manages to make Ichigo jump off the bed, and somehow not wake Makoto up.

Ichigo turns to the petite figure of Rukia, pointing his handgun at him and holding it perfectly like he taught her. He observes that she didn't even bother to change into clothing when she sense someone was in her home other than her and Makoto. He knew that once their eyes connect all of her harden, ice queen appearance will leave her; once she knows that the man she is pointing the gun at is Ichigo. She'll be in his arms.

So he takes his rare opportunity to appreciate the sight of his wife in a small, white towel. Rukia's porcelain skin glisten from the water that lingers on her, some coming together and rolls down her skin and onto the floor. Dripping, wet onyx strands of hair plaster on to her shoulders, neck, and frame pleasingly around her heart shape face. Her lips still had that soft red color to it, and when his eyes move to lock, with hers. All of the control emotions of her ice queen facial break at once.

Rukia feels her slit eyes turn wider with every passing heart beat of her, her frowning lip open in surprise, and her arms fell to her sides with the heaving feeling of the handgun. She feels her eyes watering up, thinking that her mind is playing with her, that she misses Ichigo so much that she finally went coo-coo.

She feels stun like a deer at headlights, astound that the man she was just talking about with her son is here. Dear god she wanted to say his name. Call him, smile at him, and hug him, anything to confirm that he is here. That he's really here. She keeps trying to form words, any damn words in her mouth but they wouldn't escape her.

But he just smiles at her, his eyes beckon her to see the low, light of the digital clock. Feb-14-09 12:01Am.

"Happy Valentine day, Mrs. Kurosaki. I love you and I'm back."

* * *

I'm so SORRY that there is A lot of grammer/spelling mistakes. I was in a rush since I'll be leaving soon, and I wanted to post this for a contest at bleachasylum. So I rush and only gone though the first half of editing. Please if you want to yell at me b/c of my crappy mistakes...I'll help you.

So please review and tell me what you think and I'll be counting this in the one shot stories Scent Of Winter Roses and add the 2nd half of this fic there since there is going to be a nice yummy lemon!!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
